


Eromenos

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Teacher/Student, ao3不會數中文字數！, student!Theon, teacher!Robb
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: 作為大家族長子的Robb沒有遵照家族意願進入家族企業，而是按照自己的志向選擇成為一名教師，因此和家人關係很僵。大學畢業後隻身一人來到遠方偏僻小城的一所高中任教。Theon是個十六七歲的問題少年，因為家庭原因很小就被社會福利機構帶走在福利院長大（總而言之童年很黑）。基本無人管教，沒有健全的是非觀念接觸社會卻很早，又生得很漂亮很吸引人所以很早就開始和各種男男女女進行不可描述的交易，並且自己完全不認為這是不應該的事情。Robb成為Theon的老師後很快注意到了Theon，在了解到他的情況後希望能將他帶回正軌為此很關注他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我給你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饑渴；  
> 我試圖用困惑、危險、失敗來打動你。  
> ——Jorge Luis Borges

來到這所城市的第一天，天公實在不作美。Robb Stark 拖著沉重的行李箱蹚過學校門口的一片泥濘水窪，望著被濺濕的褲腿歎了口氣。從雨傘邊沿淌下的冰冷雨水流進后領與皮膚之間，讓他結結實實打了個寒戰。

明明是六月末，萬物野草般蓬勃生長的時節，這座僻靜的南方小城卻無時不刻地散發著陰冷枯萎的味道，給人以不清潔感的濕膩的風捎來一成不變的氣息，問起來像是腐草與泥土的總和。

混亂的指示路牌與糟糕的排水系統，整座城市似乎活在上個世紀七八十年代。西邊的天空泛起一抹黃色，看上去很像污泥。Robb看了眼腕錶，從下火車到找到這所高中，已經耗費掉了一整個下午。原先的躊躇滿志在這場不期而至的冷雨中早已化為無限的懊喪。

這座名不見經傳的南方小城唯一的好處，就是沒有絲毫讓他迴響起半個國家外的北方故鄉的地方。

主教學樓的大門口早有一位女子候在那裡。柔軟的捲髮，精美的妝容，搭配得恰到好處的上衣與直筒裙一塵不染。她向Robb伸出手，棕色的眼睛裡盛滿明快的笑意。“我是Margaery Tyrell，這所高中的教務主任，你就是新來的歷史教師Robb Stark吧？”

Robb和她握了握手，笑容有點匆忙。雨水仍從他的發間與衣服的下擺不住地滴落，他感覺自己狼狽透頂。他剛想張口問些什麼，放學的鈴聲響起，腳步聲人語聲如同海潮般湧入空曠的樓道。

“看來我得明天再帶你熟悉這裡了，還是先帶你去你的公寓為好。”Robb非常樂意接受這個安排。已有學生開始陸續離開教學樓，不時向他投來好奇的目光。那目光告訴他這所高中或許已經很久沒有出現過新面孔了。

他正準備拿起倚在墻邊的雨傘，一隻手搶先一步抓起了它。當他意識到時對方已經撐開雨傘並一頭扎進了雨中，留給他一個轉瞬即逝卻給人印象深刻的側臉，難以挑剔的五官與搖搖晃晃的馬尾。那人跑出了四五米後才忽然想起什麼似地回過身，以唇形對Robb說了句什麼，但雨水淹沒了他的聲音，Robb只能看見他雙唇微紅的色澤以及上揚的弧度，毫無心機、不假思索的鮮明。片刻之後那個纖細的身影消失在了晦暗的雨幕中，只有他站立過的地方留下數朵閃亮的水花。

“不要盯著他看，”注意到他的目光，Tyrell小姐轉過頭意味不明地輕笑，“那個孩子，是魔物哦。”

“是美杜莎嗎？”Robb有點心虛地意識到自己已經一動不動地盯著那個方向看了太長的時間，他挪到Tyrell小姐的傘下，故以輕鬆的語調說道。

“不對。他是塞壬，對於某些人而言。”

\--

Theon Greyjoy。他盯著桌上的花名冊看了好一會，注意到這個名字的下方用紅色水性筆反復畫了橫線，像是公路旁提醒司機前方路段危險的路牌般醒目。他翻開成績冊，發現這個名字對應的各學期期末考試一欄大都空空如也，僅有的幾次成績倒是意外地看得過去。

除了歷史這個科目。

新任歷史教師兼班主任Robb Stark頓時感到壓力很大。

\--

他在上課鈴敲響的瞬間走進教室，原有的嘈雜很快被另一種嘈雜取代。陌生的年輕面孔，紛紛的議論聲，數十雙聚集到他背後的眼睛。儘管畢業前他已經經歷了漫長的實習期，第一次作為正式教師站上講台還是讓他的心跳快了半拍。

他調整著呼吸在黑板上穩穩寫下自己的名字，傾聽著教室的喧鬧聲漸漸平息。這時響起後門被推開的聲音，腳步聲慢條斯理地穿過大半個教室，消失在某行的最後一排。

他轉過身，準備好的笑容以及將脫口的言語在他看向最後一排的瞬間凝固起來，黑髮少年以無辜的神態衝他眨了眨眼，飛快掀動的長睫毛下是看似困惑的灰藍色眼睛，倘若沒有昨天傍晚的偶遇，他或許會因此誤認為他是班上最乖巧聽話的學生。但現在——

“Greyjoy先生，這是本學期你的第四十三次遲到。”

以及——

“下課後請來我的辦公室。”


	2. Chapter 2

事實證明課後輔導是卓有成效的。Robb帶著滿心成就感在試卷上流利地畫出一串紅勾——這是份令人滿意的答卷，除了字跡教人實在不敢恭維外，答案毫無差錯。這是他犧牲空閒時間換來的成績，無法否認的是，少年的天賦在其中起了更無可取代的作用。

“明明稍微用功一點就能取得很出色的成績，你為什麼——”

話音停在了半空中。他定睛看去，坐在辦公桌對面的少年一聲不吭地低著頭，從烏黑髮絲的間隙可以瞥見垂下的眼瞼，睫毛伴隨著勻緩的呼吸微微顫動，雙唇抿起竊喜的弧度，似乎正醞釀著愉快的夢境而對於外界一無所知。他眨了眨眼，無意識地屏住了呼吸。

睡著了嗎？他強忍住湊上前好好端詳一番的衝動，毫無防備的安靜睡顏，比起不久之前為了逃避處罰讓他追了大半棟教學樓的小混蛋，更讓他想起在老家從小養大的那隻溫順的雪橇犬，這個念頭讓他心頭一暖，表情不自覺地柔和下來，久違地想起了那個名字，Grey——

“老師，你在叫我嗎？”Theon Greyjoy睜開眼問道。

這種時候還是不要解釋為好。他清了清喉嚨，換上平日里對待學生一貫的表情——就像青年教師守則上所寫的那樣：親切，但絕不隨意。“Greyjoy先生，你今天的表現不錯，回去吧。”

Theon Greyjoy盯著窗外看了幾秒，目光又一次落到墻邊的雨傘上，但這次換成了小心翼翼地詢問：“老師，你還有多餘的雨傘嗎？”

\--

肩並肩地走出校園時天空已換上了夜的深藍，不見星月的陰雨天氣，街邊店鋪裡漏出的燈光格外明亮，在眼前以及濕漉漉的路面上暈開一片暖色。身邊的少年斷斷續續地哼著陌生的旋律，雙手插在牛仔褲口袋，視線遊移，看上去有點心不在焉。

“有零錢嗎？Stark老師？”忽然在一家連鎖便利店前站定，Greyjoy偏過頭問道。

“有是有，所以呢？”

Robb目瞪口呆地看著黑髮少年一把抓過他手中的零錢頭也不回地走進店中。片刻過後拿著盒裝牛奶返回傘下。

妄想著喝牛奶長高的笨蛋小鬼！

“這算是我的報酬哦。”

“喂，我為什麼要給你報酬啊？”

“你逛美術館不給錢嗎？在辦公室你盯著我看了那麼久，表情還很享受的樣子，這是同個道理。”Greyjoy得意地揚起微笑，露出一側的酒窩。

“這根本不是一回事好嗎！再說你不是在睡覺嗎？”Robb懊惱地發現自己陷入了百口莫辯的窘境，果然一切純良在Greyjoy身上都不過是假象，他還是那個難纏的小混蛋，一點也沒變。

“你那麼吵誰睡得著啊。”聲音有些含糊。Greyjoy飛快地吸光了包裝盒裡的牛奶，然後把揉成一團的紙盒扔進垃圾桶。似乎完全沒有留意從唇角溢出的白色液體已經淌到了下巴。

Robb幾乎是下意識地拿出紙巾，然後輕輕擦拭乾淨對方嘴邊的牛奶。直到手指隔著紙巾觸到對方尖尖的下巴，傳遞而來的體溫讓他被燙傷般猛地收回手。這下臉也在發燙了。Greyjoy雙唇微張，一臉茫然地揚起頭看他，眼底交織著驚訝與困惑，或許還有別的什麼，但他沒有勇氣去看第二眼。

“抱、抱歉。家裡有很多弟弟妹妹所以養成了這個習慣，就條件反射地……”

“謝謝老師了。”他聽見對方低低的笑聲，聽起來像隻偷喝了牛奶的貓咪一樣甜。

Greyjoy似乎還想說些什麼，這時馬路旁停著的一輛轎車按響了喇叭。車窗微微搖開一條縫隙，Greyjoy如夢初醒般地向轎車走去，拉開了副駕駛的車門。

“謝謝老師了。”他隔著車窗又重複了一遍，“還有，以後叫我Theon就好。”

坐在駕駛座的男子伸手環過他的肩頭拍了拍他的臉頰，在汽車發動之前，他最後看了Robb一眼，不自然地笑了笑，用唇形拼湊出一句“明天見”。

一定是家長吧。在回轉過身後，他才想起自己還未看清駕駛座男子的面孔。


	3. Chapter 3

Robb，好久沒收到你的消息了，近來可好？最近發生了不少事，最大的好消息是Sansa和Baratheon家那個小混球分手了，她挺消沉的，但全家人都為她感到高興。Arya有了個新的擊劍老師，說話方式很古怪，可Arya很喜歡他，老實說從他的頭髮來看我更願意相信他是個搖滾明星而不是擊劍教練。Bran交了新朋友，是最近搬過來的Reed姐弟，他現在每天都很開心。Rickon總問你上哪裡去了，我懷疑某一天他會帶著毛毛狗跳上南下的火車去找你。Ygritte再也受不了我們這裡“溫暖”的氣候了，我答應她等到畢業後就陪她參加西伯利亞考察團，我還沒告訴爸爸，但相信你妈妈會很高興聽到這個的。哦對了，Roslin Frey（就是去年你妈妈介紹給你但你一面也沒見的那個姑娘）開始和你舅舅約會了，世界真奇妙是不是？最後，爸爸說無論如何至少在聖誕節你必須回來一趟，就算是看在Grey Wind的面子上。

Robb一字不漏地將Jon發來的電郵翻來覆去地讀了許多遍，有關家的一切，總能輕而易舉地將他的思緒帶回千里之外的那扇紅木大門之後，那些歡聲笑語之中。他默默關閉了界面，不能放任思鄉的情緒像雨後的青草般漫無邊際地蔓延下去。

一切都仿佛開上平穩軌道的列車般安定地運行著，駛向更好的方向，自從他離家以後。

他不確定自己是否還有回到其中的勇氣，在作出那樣的抉擇之後。

微笑被長久的歎息所取代。

讓他回到現實的是Renly Baratheon的聒噪聲——他的室友每次一和男友通上電話便沒完沒了，伴以滿屋子走來走去的糟糕怪癖。Robb一格格地調大了耳機音量，試圖將注意力集中到屏幕上尚未完成的課件上（下午的內容是五王之戰，從學生時代起他就對此深惡痛絕），但仍有隻言片語不合時宜地飄進他的耳朵，他聽見Renly叫電話那端的人“我的小花”，那堪稱浮誇的語調仿佛截取自某出歌劇之中。他怨毒地思索著是否該把這錄音下來發到學校的論壇上，以粉碎那些高中女生對於這位“白馬王子”的幻想。

年輕英俊，風趣幽默，才華橫溢。這位美術教師的確非常符合思春期少女的一切期待。除了他是個基佬。

不過Margaery Tyrell說，迷戀著Renly Baratheon的女孩子中有一半早就知道了這個事實。

女子高中生這個物種無時不刻不在刷新著Robb Stark的三觀。

他又想起今天在課上沒收的，一位女生躲在教科書後偷偷閱讀的書籍——《戀人的森林》，是這個名字嗎？課後他很好奇地把腰封上的“耽美小說”一詞敲進了搜索引擎，一看到結果立刻就一頁未翻地把這本書扔進了抽屜深處。  
（注：《戀人的森林》是日本女作家森茉莉的小說，被稱為耽美小說鼻祖，多描寫成年男子與十六七歲美少年的愛情故事。）

“喂，你們班的Greyjoy今天又曠課了哦。”Renly不知何時掛斷了電話，有些突兀地對他說道。

“那個孩子總是這樣……”在上午去教室巡查時他就發現了這件事。眼前浮現出昨晚Theon隔著車窗玻璃對他微笑的樣子，雨水與霧氣漠然橫亙在他們之間，雨一直在下，沖刷得一切只剩下依依稀稀的昏暗輪廓，只有Theon的眼瞳中存留著一線微光，明亮得不真實。他說過的明天見，恐怕是他的幻覺吧。

“可是在我的課上他是第一次缺席，他很喜歡藝術的，從他每天把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮而不是穿得一身灰頭土臉這點上就看得出來。”

“不遵守校規天天不穿制服可不是什麼值得誇獎的行為。”真是什麼樣的老師喜歡什麼樣的學生，Robb歎了口氣才接著說“我試著打電話給他的監護人，但一直沒有接通。”

“你不知道他的事情嗎？”Renly不可思議地挑了挑眉，“Greyjoy是福利院的孩子，福利院的院長似乎從來就顧不上學校的這些事情。”

那昨天開車接走他的又是什麼人。他發現自己很難不去注意這個似乎不屬於他的負責範圍的內容。

或許下午他玩累了就會回學校了吧。他壓抑著複雜的心情對自己說道。窗外的天空漸漸被鉛灰塗滿，整座城市籠罩在低氣壓下。在大雨傾盆之前，他會不會回到這裡？

\--

依然沒有看見那個身影。最後一節課的鈴聲響起，他抱著文件夾與筆記本向辦公室走去。人潮散盡。教室的窗口一個接一個地暗了下去，聲音仿佛被抽走般消失在了走廊。他在辦公室門口站定，本應該無人的房間裡卻傳出了桌椅的聲響。他聽見自己的心跳聲因某種預感加快了幾分。

“老師，抱歉我來晚了。”

Theon Greyjoy坐在他的辦公桌邊，纖細的小腿在桌沿下晃來晃去。依然是昨晚的樣子，只是平日扎起的黑髮現在放了下來，髮梢觸及鎖骨。看見了他的到來，Theon將一縷髮絲從額前別到耳後，露出雙眼，以似笑非笑、欲言又止的神情看向他所在的方向。

近乎妖冶的藍色。猶如某種介質，Theon正試圖通過這個向他傳達著什麼。Robb小心翼翼地注視著他眨眼的方式與頻率，少年的眼裡醞釀著某種幽暗卻直白的事物，他隱約知道那是他二十四年人生中不曾有過的。

正如他也知道某種力量正將他拉向少年的所在，就像蘋果因地心引力落向地面。

“這是老師看的書嗎？我很喜歡。”

這時他才注意到少年的腿上攤開著那本《戀人的森林》。但這已是上一秒的事了，這一刻Theon將書推到一旁，向前探出身子，直到他的臉與Robb的不過釐米。他呼出的氣息軟軟地落在Robb的唇邊，帶著熱乎乎的水汽。一聲輕笑，羽毛般的力度。接著他發燙的指尖繞到Robb的後頸，以散漫卻細膩的指法玩弄著他捲曲柔軟的深紅色發尾。不知不覺間手指稍加用力，將他引向自己的方向——

那一瞬間他嘗到少年的溫熱與柔軟，甜味（或許是牛奶?），還有不安分的小力道。當他的舌尖與對方的無意識地相觸時，他聽見Theon不自覺地發出一聲滿足的低歎，聲音微潮。一切發生得太過迅速，他尚未弄清發生了什麼少年便移開了嘴唇，只有隱隱約約的銀絲仍牽連在兩人唇間，隨著紊亂的呼吸微微閃動，游魚般靈巧的手神不知鬼不覺地順著他的腰腹一路滑下，以微妙的力度壓住某片僵硬的區域。

“所以說，老師，你想和我睡覺嗎?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有性描寫注意。

一個小時前——

喚醒他的是疼痛——他猜想自己的頭大概磕到了什麼邊沿，悶痛像是陰燃的火焰般燒灼著他的大腦，他聽見自己發出了幾聲含糊的呻吟。房間裡靜悄悄的，一個隱約存在的印象告訴他房間的主人在不久前離開了房間，只剩下他一個人一絲不掛地躺在這陌生公寓的浴缸裡。

浴缸冰冷堅硬的質感，花灑不時落下的水滴，讓感覺漸漸回到了他幾乎麻木的身體，乏力感冷水般浸透四肢，還有零星的刺痛電流般四處流竄，他咬牙切齒地罵了幾句（儘管他不太清楚自己罵了什麼），在身體上留下淤青是再糟糕不過的事。

記憶是不連貫的，自從他走進這所公寓以來。他只是模模糊糊地記得主宰著整個房間的暗紅色調，紅得極不潔淨，像是乾涸在陰溝裡的動物血跡，讓他陣陣反胃。他還記得那個男人看他的眼神與對他笑的方式，同樣使他頭皮發麻。

那是因為你很漂亮。他試圖這樣告訴自己，他也習慣被這樣貪婪地注視著，但還是有哪裡不對勁。那個男人投來的的確是欣賞的目光——

但那目光實在不像在欣賞一個人類，更像是打量一個器物，一件工具。

暴露在那樣的視線下，分明身處在暖氣充足的房間裡，他卻只覺得冷。

動了動身子，手腕上傳來刮擦的痛感，他這才發現自己還維持著被捆綁的姿態，繩索的另一頭固定在水管上。不牢靠的繩結。他很輕易地擺脫了拘束，心想有些人用領帶打的結都比這個結實。

衣服原封不動地堆在床腳。他拿起手機查詢，金額已經一分不少地打到了他的賬戶。一切正常。他站到鏡子前細緻打理著自己，眼下的陰影實在惱人，看來他昨晚是完全沒有睡過。不知為何昨晚發生的一切都沒有在他的腦海留下痕跡，他在困惑之餘也感到一絲絲慶幸——那一定不會是愉快的記憶。

在正式清醒之前他短暫地醒過來一次，那是男人在離開之前，將一個杯子送到他嘴邊，半強迫地使他服下一些液體——嘗起來像是牛奶。那時他無法思考也無法拒絕，只是當液體滑下咽喉時下意識地感到一陣恐懼。

這記憶讓驚恐竄過他的心頭。他一刻也不想久留在這間公寓，迅速向大門走去。

門是反鎖的。

他看了眼窗外，這裡只是二樓而已，於是他毫不猶豫地拉開了窗子。

\--

好熱，為什麼會這麼熱？

又開始下雨了，只是這次他沒有了雨傘。雨水很快滲過了單薄的衣料，卻絲毫不足以緩解身體莫名的燥熱。他使勁眨眨眼抖去睫毛上的水珠，所見的世界正以幾乎可感的速度漸漸失去清明，視野在變暗。這可不是個好兆頭。疑惑、驚詫、憤怒，本該有的情緒通通被拋在了腦後，隱約預感到身體將要經歷什麼，於是他強迫自己一刻不停地邁開步伐。

奇怪的燥熱感，但並不陌生。他抹開打濕的劉海，讓冰冷的雨水直接落在額頭上，身體的失控已經無法逆轉，那麼他必須保持頭腦的清醒。只要回去就好。終於攔下一輛出租車，他幾乎是摔進了車廂。直到雨聲被隔絕在車外，他才發覺自己的喘息聲如此急促。

“你還好嗎？”司機通過後視鏡向他投來的目光讓他分不清是嫌棄還是關切，“就算是年輕人，淋雨可不好啊，你也知道發高燒是件不好受的事。”

從身上淌下的雨水把座位打濕得一塌糊塗。從後視鏡檢視自己，臉頰上氾濫的紅色的確像是高燒的樣子。他一言不發地退到司機視線的盲區，強忍住在皮質座椅蹭動下肢的衝動，在出租車上手淫一定會是個畢生難忘的經歷，但如果這樣做了下一秒他就會被扔回雨裡去。

如果告訴司機他的兼職工作不知道他會作何感想？他試著對著後視鏡柔柔地勾唇一笑，得到的只是警惕的一瞥。

還有可以預見的鄙夷與厭惡，如果他當真開口的話。

“去哪裡？”還好他沒有這樣做。在司機眼裡他只是個淋了一場大雨不慎發起高燒的狼狽倒霉的高中生而已。

他當然不會看見那些——

“你在腐爛。”Jeyne站在孤兒院門口，睜著色澤淺淡的榛色眼眸，以近乎悲憫的語氣對他說道。“你明明可以回頭的，Theon。”

“為什麼要回頭呢？”死掉的鳥兒可以放聲歌唱嗎？爛掉的蘋果還能掛回樹梢嗎？從做出離開的選擇起，回頭這個選項就被徹徹底底地奪走了。

“與其爛在這個鳥籠裡，倒不如爛在外面的天空下，噯Jeyne，你真的不一起來嗎？”

“Greyjoy，不要再把我和你混為一談。”女孩五指的力度不大，發出的聲音卻很響亮。幽靈般的疼痛。無來由地讓他想要微笑。

（他們，孤兒院的大人們，有對你做過那個嗎？）

未說出口的、

（我，你，他們，還有外面的人，區別又在哪裡呢？都不過是水果攤上的隔夜水果，光鮮脆弱的外皮包裹之下是同樣腐爛發酵的果肉與核仁。）

那個人也會是這樣嗎？

不安分的念頭伴隨著一陣戰慄穿過大腦。

“去X高中。”

\--

被抱住，被親吻，被推倒在辦公桌上，都是他預料之中的劇情。那個人的舌頭滑進他的口腔，以近乎焦慮的渴望舔舐過每個角落，與年齡不符合的青澀技術讓他想要發笑，可所有聲音脫口的瞬間都化作了軟綿綿的呻吟聲。藥物的作用讓他敏感得有些不習慣，更糟糕的是身體的脫力，他幾乎沒有回吻對方的力量，只能任由對方攫取他口中的空間與氧氣。

完全沒有中斷的意思。

一味的親吻滿足不了他高漲的慾望，於是他握住那人的手引向自己的身體，但對方似乎沒有領悟他的意思，沒有解開他衣物的打算，但僅僅是手掌隔著布料的遊走便足以讓一陣陣酥麻竄上他的脊椎。

“啊、啊、是這裡。”那隻手觸到他胸口的一點，他弓起身子猝不及防地叫出聲，假若教學樓還有人，隔著一條走廊也會聽到他的聲音。但手很快撤走了，他還來不及抗議，溫熱濕潤的觸覺覆蓋上了那一點，隔著一層惱人的衣物，連綿不斷的快感也足以讓他難以發出任何一個詞語。

完全無法忍耐了。他想要叫他停下來卻又想讓他更快一點，這樣下去他會像個未經人事的處子般在不被觸碰下身的情況下直接射在褲子裡，僅有的理智在強烈的羞恥心驅動下漸漸復甦，他用盡全力推開對方，伸手去解那人的皮帶。

“Theon?”當他汗濕發涼的指尖握住對方火熱堅硬的性器，那人第一次叫了他。嗓音是沙啞的，卻不是他所想的那種——那聲音帶著夢醒的難以置信，甚至是驚恐的。跌跌撞撞地離開辦公桌，撞翻了好幾疊作業本。他也才看清了Robb Stark的臉龐與交織其上的複雜神情，那是無法相信無法面對無法原諒自己的神情，給人瀕臨破碎的脆弱感。

但他已無法顧及其他。生理性的淚水無法抑制地漫出眼眶，模糊了視野與思緒。他在高熱之中渾身戰慄著，無助地發出呻吟般的哀求：“拜託了……幫幫我……怎麼樣都可以。”

或許這是無仁慈的。對於房間裡的另一個人而言。

長久的停頓。

那個人的手重新回到了他的身體，僵硬地拉開拉鏈握住他已經被前液浸濕的分身，動作是溫柔的，幾乎是小心翼翼，伴隨著他喘息的節奏一點點加快速度。在幾次擼動後他便射了出來，幾乎哭不出聲了，意識如流沙般逝去。世界陷入漆黑前，他感覺到那個人用紙巾仔細清理著他的身體，然後是溢出的淚水。


	5. Chapter 5

當Robb走進臥室時Theon已經醒了，但看上去還不清醒，他依然保持著昨夜的姿勢一動不動地踡成一團，雙眼無目的地在天花板與四壁間周旋，顯然對自己身在何處毫無概念。注意到他的到來，Theon對他下意識地微笑，但笑容中找不到平常那份洋洋自得的狡黠，迷茫得近乎柔軟的神情讓他看上去年幼了許多，像是個仍然需要被呵護被疼愛的孩子。

他撥開Theon有些汗濕劉海摸了摸他的額頭，還是有點燙，但比起昨晚他剛把Theon抱回公寓時已經好了不少。昨晚……昨晚的一切結束後他甚至有過直接逃跑的念頭，但少年久久不能回復的急促呼吸與高得離奇的體溫讓他意識到情況不對，無法坐視不理。於是，這個他認為自己再也無法面對的人就這樣躺在了他的床上。

“老師，早上好？”他的舉動讓Theon有些驚訝，但Theon絲毫沒有避開的意思，反而蹭了蹭他的手心，似乎對他手掌的清涼感分外滿意。“這裡是老師的地方嗎？我為什麼會在這裡？”

“昨天、昨天你發燒暈倒在辦公室了，我我我沒辦法、只好把你帶回來了。”大致是母親小時候嚇唬他說撒謊時舌頭會打結的童年陰影在作祟，每到這種時候他都感到口頭表達分外艱難。儘管這不算是謊言，不過是省去了一點點細節而已。

一點點“我抱了你吻了你摸了你就差沒有睡了你”的細節而已。

察覺到他的窘迫，Theon忍俊不禁。“可是現在老師你看上去才像是發著燒的樣子。”

Theon伸手按住他放在他額上的手，想要這份涼爽多停留一會兒。但僅僅是手指的相觸，便足以讓他神經過敏般彈開半步遠。沒辦法，關於昨晚的一切還太過新鮮，像是未愈傷口下剛剛長出的脆弱組織，稍微觸碰便會牽扯出太多東西。

Theon困惑地看著他，眼底一掠而過的是受傷的神色，他的手茫然地停在半空之中。Robb無法不去看它，無法不去想起昨夜這些漂亮纖細的手指是以何等的魅惑勾過他的下頜，又是以何等的無助在他的掌下輾轉。

毫無疑問，他是被Theon深深吸引了。正如Margaery Tyrell所說，這個少年是魔物，他身上總有不明不白的魅力，像是磁場，像是把蘋果拽向大地的地心引力。那並不是在昨夜突然出現的，而是從初次見面起便存在著，直到昨夜他才意識到罷了。

這是萬萬不該存在的。他是他的學生，學生檔案上的資料顯示上個冬天他才滿十七歲，不比Bran大上多少；他應該教育他，引導他，幫助他成為更好的人，就像他選擇站上講台的那刻起在心中宣誓過的那樣。而不是……懊悔，愧疚，失望，發酵而成的罪惡感無休止地折磨著他的頭腦。

我該如何彌補這一切呢？他曾注視著少年的睡顏一遍遍叩問自己。

在Theon睡去的時間裡，他徹夜未眠。他坐在床邊，觀看少年沉睡的樣子，呼吸起伏的胸廓，不時顫抖的睫毛，緊緊握拳的手指在掌心掐出刺目的深紅血痕。他小心翼翼地掰開他的手指，睡夢中的少年則將他的手緊緊扣住，他不曾抽回手指，直到Theon的呼吸漸漸回歸恬然，唇角暈開安詳的淺笑。

他心懷歉意地聽取了少年的夢囈，喃喃自語，眉關緊鎖，“不要走”，“住手啊”，諸如此類的破碎詞句層出不窮，他無法理解這些隻言片語背後的意義，但話音中飽含的無助情緒已足以讓他揪心不已。

在他換下少年被雨淋得透濕的衣服時，他留意到了那些痕跡，環繞著手腕的勒痕無疑是繩索所為，但腰側與腿部的淤青呢？見鬼，無論是哪種解釋，這些傷痕都不該出現在高中生身上。

但昨晚的一切發生後，他又有何資格譴責那些傷害Theon的人，他又和他們有什麼區別？

我該如何彌補這一切呢？看著他的雙眼，依然無法找到答案。

“Theon……”

“嗯？”Theon坐起身直到視線與他齊平，留意到他顫抖的聲線，少年流露出好奇甚至認真的神色。

“對不起。”

“你在說什麼？”Theon似笑非笑地看著他，但眼中沒有戲謔。“為什麼要跟我道歉？”

他的思維一瞬間陷入了停滯。“昨晚……”

“昨晚你說你把暈過去的我帶回來了。這難道是老師你道歉的理由？”

Theon不記得昨晚發生的事情了。


End file.
